zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:The Midna/Archive One
My first archive! -- Richard1990 (Talk) 22:17, 18 June 2009 Userboxes Pi forget it, i put it in my self. '--C2' 03:10, 17 July 2009 (UTC) If you mix up the letters in Midna, you spell admin. to use it}} PSSST PSSST. You have found my secret grotto, so i will give you one SEEEKRET on how to flip your sayings:(Flipmytext.com)Remember: It's a SEEEEKRET to everybody!--Shade Link (talk) 12:40, 7 August 2009 (UTC) It is only white colored. HIGHLIGHT TO SEE TEXT. ^ Realm of Masks Invite ... * *speaks gibberish* BTW, use the item to see the truth(light of height) to see the message: the SEEEEEEKRET clue on how to flip your sayings is above the invitation to the universe of masks. Dead Hand Re:Friend List The Lost Bottles ohMYgodIjustREMEMBERD!!! Re:Thank you! re:friend listo i already replied once on my talk page, but go ahead add me, id be honoered!'--C2' 23:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Rank RE: Friends list Sure.--Shade Link (talk) 21:47, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Fate RE: Friends list Userpage stuff Challenge How did you create the Lost bottles challenge?--Shade Link (talk) 19:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) As in how did you make those Bottles links?--Shade Link (talk) 14:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) No, I will not copy you. I am still thinking about what mine should be. I just wanna know how to make pictures as links. When I come up with an idea, I will put it on your talk page and see what you think.--Shade Link (talk) 12:25, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RTE Re: How's it going? Poll D15 I hope that's true. But the day he get's rollback, is also the day he leaves. In his defence, he left Wikitroid as well, so I'm going with real life turn of events.'-- C2' / 01:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) He might have something happen to him like XXXXX, who disapeared for almost a year, and then comes back for about 3 minutes this June. And I really, really hope he didn't jip us and leave only because he wanted rollback on one wikia.'-- C2' / 01:13, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It would be a shame.'-- C2' / 01:21, September 4, 2009 (UTC) It's not too hard. I have a lot of edits :P.... just got to hit the random page button a lot, and you'll find something if you set your mind to it. And checking recent changes A LOT is how I find most vandalism. One time I got a guy and with in thirty secounds he was banned. '-- C2' / 01:33, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Anytime :)! And you'll eventually find a form of editing that suits you!'-- C2' / 01:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Your being nice too! Anybody nice deserves to be treated nice back(sounded really immature hahaha but it's true)'-- C2' / 01:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Shade Link con. Don't worry about it. If he attacks you then report him to wikia staff or the admins on the wikia were he attacked you.'-- C2' / 03:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Clubs If you decide to go ahead and make a club, then so be it. I'm starting to get a little weary of them myself, and am thinking of quiting all one's that I'm currently a member of...... I just see almost no point in it. If it's to make you edit more like Wake the Wind then shouldn't you be doing that anyways? And if you want to spice up the wikia a little bit, then that's all fine and well, but if you feel that the wikia is a dull place, why are you here then? And if it's to disscuss things, couldn't you just make a forum or message other users or put it on the talk page of the article? I'm not trying to hate here, but I just feel that the logic involved with them is flawed, and without SL here(who was a major figure in clubs) what now? Honestly, if feel that being a part of a club is not my main purpose of coming here, nor should it be anybody elses.'-- C2' / 03:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Haha. I just started in the middle of the Shade Link argument started using it, and then BT(Baltro's nickname) suggested I just keep on using it! I agreed because it's not that much harder, and schools start soon so better start practicing now! I think it looks better :), and thank you(for saying people like you)! All this doom and gloom with SL has left me rather depressed and this made my wikia day!'-- C2' / 01:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) RE:Congratulations Can do That I can do. 'Till I have to go to bed as it is nighttime here and late.'-- C2' / 02:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) No offense, but I kinda already was. You were helping though. If Joe, or another admin comes on and "eats hearts-out"(they've done this were they absolutly crusify somebody) I don't think you'll want to be on.......'-- C2' / 02:55, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re:Griffen78 Nice to meet you Hey Yo. Well you probably know I'm back and the reason for my absence (check my talk page if not).(Darknut15 (talk) 00:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC)) Re:Someone help me please please please! Hi There I'm Russell and i'm a Zelda Veteran,Sicne 6 i would say,hows it going? Looking Back Goodbye Midna, as you are a member of the Death Police, I thought it would be only fair to say that we are seceding to Stal Wiki. If you want to follow us, I will gladly keep you there. If not, well tell me what you would like to happen to it. Note, this is not the end, it is a new beginning, at least I hope so. I will give C2 this message. Tell our supporter, Lisa if you want.--Redeadhunter (talk) 18:14, September 14, 2009 (UTC) RE: Cycling Images Voila! Re:French Re: ReDeads Twilight Zone vs. Twilight Realm The midna, can u join my friends list (where is it anyway?)? Sheikah are friends Ummmm Yes. Yes. Midna is awesome!!! would you rather you stole my navi tingle idea for would you rather Green hat (talk) 17:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC)Mr.Green hat Im back just telling some people im back--Ironknuckle1 (talk) 00:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) C n D OK. Do you send that message to everyone? Hi The Midna. Thanks for welcoming me to Zeldipedia. I was talking about my home page. thanks C n D to them I'll show you: That should help you.}} Randomidity Thanks! Edit # 1000 Pi Er Sure! picture game I think you r picture game idea is brilliant its the only game I play here.--Ironknuckle1 19:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) thx--Ironknuckle1 01:35, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Bye-bye Animated Link